clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Dragons 6
Clash of the Dragons 6 is an encounter in Against the King. Enemies * Bleu-Jaune Chevaliers (Against the King) (100 Gold, 100 XP, 100 Energy, 3 HP) Transcript Introduction The prince was brave and loved his land; He clasped a blade within his hand. By blood he swore to understand, To meet the heavens' grim demand: Save the kingdom from its foe. His dreams had shown a wicked face, On parchment's ink now set in place, A villain whom the waves all chase; The sea would bring his foe. *** "Sacrebleu!" René held his lance up high before lowering it. The others did the same, and called out with one voice. "Sacrebleu!" The Bleu-Jaune chevaliers charged, a stream of blue and gold. A beautiful blade flashing across the field like an ancient war god's weapon. The pikemen tried to disengage and wheel round to face the new threat. But the rebels harried them, grabbing their shafts -- clinging on even when blades punctured their chests. All they could do was watch, as the warriors of Rhynhart came. "Sacrebleu!" *** The horsemen pivoted away from the devastated pikeman formation, their passing as smooth and effortless as a school of fish making its way through the sea, and went in search of fresh conquests. They left the infantry to finish their broken enemies. Crenus cursed. "The chevaliers are doing too much damage," he said. "I-" "No," Mina said. "I'll take them." "But-" Her scarlet hair was already streaming away. Conclusion "It's the king!" René said. "Crenus!" "Name of a name!" Gustav said. "Let him taste the steel he tried to blunt, my friends!" Pierre said. "Sacrebleu!" they all cried. The chevaliers lowered their lances once more, trained on the formation of soldiers and the golden warrior in their midst. "Sacrebleu!" They charged. Their blue and gold panoplies rattled around their bodies, still gleaming despite the blood and gore. The horses' hooves pounded out their iambic rhythm. "Sacrebleu!" René said again. "Sac... Merde!" A black and red blur arced down towards them, and for a split-second he thought it was a boulder flung from a catapult. But it unfolded as it came. And when it landed in front of him, perched on the back of his stallion, it became a pale woman whose glaring red eyes bored into his. René dropped his lance and reached for his sword. He was still grasping for it when his body hurtled through the air, spraying crimson from unfelt wounds. The chevalier crashed in a heap. Something snapped. But even that pain was false, unreal. As impossible as what he saw before him. For the black blur, the demonic woman, was leaping from horse to horse, springing between them like a festival acrobat. And each time she landed, an armored warrior tumbled from the saddle. Three more died before his eyes even registered her blade. "Sacre... Sacrebleu!" When it was done, riderless horses ran in different directions, their shared purpose evaporating like dew. And the Bleu-Jaune chevaliers were no more. Category:Against the King